


The Best Team Bonding Ever

by afteriwake



Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was bound and determined to prove Morgan wrong, and if that meant most of the BAU had to have an adventure then they'd have the adventure of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally one of the “two people he left behind” sections of the fic "Ten People He Left Behind (And One He Came Back For)," but when it hit 600 words and there was more to write I knew I had to break it off into its own story.

“You know, there is no such thing as time travel. Theoretically it might be possible, but in reality it would mean you would—“

Morgan clapped his hand over Reid’s mouth. “What the kid means to say is we don’t believe you.”

“I should have known not to try and interfere with this case,” The Doctor said with a sigh. “Dr. Reid has a reputation for being long winded and verbose.”

Morgan’s eyebrow raised. “You know who he is?”

“Dr. Spencer Reid of Quantico’s Behavioral Analysis Unit. One of the most brilliant minds to come out of the 21st century. In fact, in the 23rd they’ll be using some of his techniques to catch serial killers and the like all over the galaxy. Several galaxies, actually, once Earth people break out of this one.”

“My techniques?” Reid said, his jaw hanging a little.

“You’re with the BAU an awfully long time,” The Doctor said with a smile. “In fact…no, I shouldn’t say too much. Spoilers, as River likes to say.”

“I know that really, time travel doesn’t exist, but…hypothetically…could you tell me…”

“You live a long and healthy life, if that’s what you’re wondering.” The Doctor looked at his handcuffs. “I’m sure you’ll find my fingerprints are not anywhere at the crime scene. I was simply looking for something that had been in the field. In fact…” He looked at his watch. “Call the ever lovely Penelope Garcia. Tell her you have The Doctor in custody. I used to wear a long trench coat and glasses.”

Morgan eyed him, but Reid was already on the phone. “The oracle of all knowing loveliness, how may I help you, my darling Reid?” she asked when she picked up.

“I have someone named The Doctor in custody. He said he used to wear a trench coat and glasses?”

She gasped. “Is he in handcuffs?”

“Yeah,” Morgan said.

“Take them off of him now, Derek!” she said, her voice high pitched. “Oh, Doctor, I’m so sorry. You were trying to help, weren’t you?”

“Yes I was, Penelope,” he replied. “Wrong place, wrong time in this instance.”

“Must be a first for you,” she said with a chuckle. “You sound different, younger.”

“New face, new day.”

“So no more brainy specs?”

“No. Now it’s bow ties. And the occasional fez. I’ve had a Stetson, too. But bow ties always. Bow ties are cool.”

“Aww. That’s adorable.” She paused. “You better be taking those handcuffs off of him _right now_ , Derek Morgan.”

“Okay, baby doll,” Morgan said, taking the cuffs off.

The Doctor rubbed his wrists. “I owe you an adventure, don’t I, Penelope?”

“Maybe later. Just don’t wait till I’m old and gray, okay? Get me when I’m young and sweet.”

“Wait, Garcia, is he really a time traveller?” Reid asked. 

“Well, duh. I saw his TARDIS. He was going to take me to see a Shakespearean play when Shakespeare was alive but I was too scared. He’s checked up on me ever since, saying he’s going to take me on a grand adventure, but I always put you lovelies first. Has anyone reported seeing a blue British police box in the area?”

“Yeah. It was in a field. Got towed to police impound.”

“Go take him there and let him go do what he needs to do.” She paused. “I talked to Martha on the phone last week. UNIT wants to collaborate with the FBI in training some officers for a special project. Not Torchwood, though. They’re still trying to figure out what happened to Captain Jack, sexy man that he is. I haven’t been able to find him and trust me, I’ve been looking. He owes me lunch.”

“How’s Mickey?”

“Oh, he’s fine. Happily married, in charge off his own special forces unit.” She paused again. “She’s pregnant, you know. They’re expecting twins. He’ll be coming here to Quantico for the training, but not her.”

“Good for them! I’ll have to pop by with congratulations.”

“How’s Donna, Doctor?”

He frowned. “It didn’t end well, I’m afraid.”

“She’s not—“ Garcia said, shock evident in her voice.

“No, no, she’s fabulously wealthy. She just doesn’t remember our adventures.” He paused. “I’ll make sure that when you have an adventure you’ll find it enjoyable. And a whole set of my memories and thoughts won’t end up in your head. Of course, you have a bright and sparkling personality and Donna…didn’t.” He sighed. “That’s one of my biggest tragedies. At least Rose was happy.”

“And Martha, too. Oh! If we have our adventure, can I go visit her?”

“Of course. I can come pick you up tonight, if you’d like.”

“Only if you bring the strapping young hunks with you now with us. And Emily. She’d _kill_ me if she didn’t get to go.”

“I’ll take your whole team if you like.”

“Excellent. But not now. My boys have crime solving to do. So go take him to that police box and let him do his thing, okay boys?”

“Okay, Garcia,” Reid said. He hung up and stared at the Doctor in awe before leading The Doctor to the car. “So…you’ll really take us through time? And space?”

“Later, but like dear Penelope said, you have work to do now. A killer to catch, and all that.”

“Can I go see a black hole?” Reid asked. “I mean, could you conceivably get us close to one without getting sucked into the vortex?”

He thought for a moment. “I suppose. But there are more interesting things to see. Other planets, entire galaxies…and time. Don’t forget I travel through time, too.”

“Morgan, I completely disavow everything I said about time travel not being a possibility,” Reid said.

Morgan walked behind the two men, shaking his head. “Garcia’s craziness is catching on.”

The Doctor shook his head. “If you don’t believe me, take me to my TARDIS.”

“Your what?”

“My spaceship,” he replied, rolling his eyes. “I can take you on a quick spin, but you right back by your car not even a minute after you left.” He paused. “How much room is in Penelope’s office?”

“Not enough for a police box,” Reid said. “Especially if she’s in there.”

“Pity. If I take you two somewhere and not her she’d never forgive me.”

“I can call her, have her go to the parking lot,” Reid said.

“Reid. How did you get to be this guy’s number one fanboy?” Morgan asked as they got to the car.

“He says he’ll take me to go see a black hole,” Reid said, a look of wonder in his eyes. “And Garcia trusts him. If she trusts him I trust him.”

Morgan sighed and got into the car, waiting for the others to as well. “Let’s hope she’s right. Tell her to meet us in the parking lot by my car. Prentiss too.”

“Okay,” Reid said, a goofy grin on his face. “And JJ? JJ might enjoy it.”

“She’s at home with Henry,” Morgan replied. “Just have them meet us there. I don’t think anything will happen, and then all your hopes will be crushed and I’ll be there to clean up afterwards.”

“Always the cynic, aren’t you?” The Doctor replied.

“I’m just a realist.”

“I’ll prove you wrong.” He grinned. “Just you wait and see.”


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan and Reid took him to the police box with a minimum amount of explanation. The local police though it was a prank by students at the local university, and by Morgan claiming that there might be a connection to the case and Dr. John Smith, as the Doctor had introduced himself, was their consultant they got access without supervision. The Doctor rubbed his hands together before patting his box, then turned to the men. “Let me show you my home.” He snapped his fingers and the door opened, and he stepped inside. Reid went in after, followed by a wide-eyed Morgan. “What do you think?”

“It’s much larger in here than the outside would suggest,” Reid said with childlike wonder.

“Holy crap,” Morgan said, his voice very quiet.

“Ponds!” the Doctor called out. “We have company!”

It took a moment, but coming from a hallway came the distinct sound of feet, and soon a man with short brown hair and a woman with long red hair were seen coming down. “Oy, Doctor, how come we’re not in the field?” the woman asked.

“The police believed us landing there was a prank of some sort,” he said, moving to the couple. “Amy, Rory, Dr. Spencer Reid is the skinny one with the boy band haircut, Derek Morgan is the buff bald one,” he said, waving towards them. “Dr. Reid, Morgan, Amy and Rory Pond.”

“Williams,” Rory corrected weakly. “I did not take her last name.”

“Yeah, but we’re always The Ponds to him,” Amy said with a smile, walking up to the two men. She glanced up and down, fixating on the badges. “So what are you, some sort of coppers?”

“FBI agents,” Morgan said, giving her an appreciative look. He glanced at her husband and did something that caused the territorial look in his eyes to go away as Reid wandered away to go join the Doctor at the console. 

“Been there, done that, only in the 1960s,” Amy said. “Doctor! I thought we were going to visit River for a family reunion!”

“Have patience, Pond,” he said, hitting the wibbly lever. “I had to prove Morgan there wrong.”

“But she’s your wife, and my daughter, and it’s my birthday!” she said, her voice almost but not quite reaching a whine.

“You’re married?” Reid asked, surprised.

“Yes, and my wife’s in prison,” he said not looking up. “We’re going to break her out for a picnic on Kalophan III, the planet of a million rainbows.”

“Which is supposedly better than the moon made of honey,” Rory said, going over to Morgan, offering his hand, which the other man shook.

“How can your daughter be his wife?” Morgan asked as he let go of Rory’s hand.

“Wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff,” the Doctor said. “Amy was kidnapped, then Melody was kidnapped, but Melody is part Time Lord and after a regeneration she became Mels and grew up with her parents and then she abducted us and took us to Nazi Germany and regenerated into River and tried to kill me and then _she_ was almost killed but she wasn’t supposed to kill me _then_ she was supposed to kill me in April of 2011, which she did but she didn’t and there was a time explosion and then we got married and time fixed itself and she went to jail for my murder.” 

“Say what?” Morgan said, looking confused.

“Like he said earlier, wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff,” Rory said. “It’s…complicated.”

“Not really,” Reid said. “If theories of time travel hold true then she could have skipped around her own personal timeline and met everyone at all those points. My question is how are you walking around when she killed you two years ago?”

“She killed a robotic duplicate,” the Doctor said with a shrug, “which I was inside at the time. It does sort of question the legality of our marriage, but since we did it the quick and dirty way she’s insisting it’s still valid and I’ve learned its best not to get in the way of what River wants. She’ll threaten the fabric of time and space itself if she thinks her way is the best way. Of course, she _has_ promised me she won’t do it again, and I trust her on that point, at least.”

“This is making my head hurt,” Morgan said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Try living through it,” Amy said with a reassuring smile.

“Now then!” the Doctor said. “We need to go pick up Penelope and your friend, have a quick adventure, go to the black hole Dr. Reid is so eager to see, then drop all of you FBI agents off where I picked you up, leave a dummy police box at that impound lot and then we can go celebrate your birthday, Amy.”

“Is he always like this?” Morgan asked Rory, glancing at Reid and the Doctor, who was instructing the former in levers to pull and buttons to push.

“Pretty much, yeah,” Rory said with a nod, clapping Morgan on the shoulder. “You get used to it fairly quickly.”

“I hope so,” Morgan said.

“Next stop: Quantico parking lot!” the Doctor said, and then he hit a button and the TARDIS lurched before settling into stability. After a moment the Doctor checked some instruments, and then went to the door. “And behind this door should be the ever lovely Penelope and a friend of yours,” he said, opening it.

Prentiss came in first, her eyes wide in shock, with Garcia pushing her in. “Doctor!” she said once he shut the door behind them, going to give him a hug. He embraced her warmly, then looked at her friend. “Sweetie, say something.”

“Holy…shit…” Prentiss said, looking around. She caught sight of Reid first, who waved with a huge grin on his face, then Amy and Rory and immediately to Morgan, who shrugged. “I’m sober, right? No one slipped me some LSD or something? A British police box really landed next to Morgan’s car and it’s a whole hell of a lot bigger on the inside than outside?”

“That about sums it up, sweet cakes,” Garcia said with a nod. “Well, Doctor. Where to?”

“Anywhere in time and space you can think of, though Dr. Reid has requested to see a black hole.”

Garcia made a face. “We should do something fun. Something we bond together in doing.” She thought. “How about we go somewhere with a beach? It’s, like, a million degrees below zero out there.”

“Space Florida?” Amy suggested.

“Sounds great,” Garcia said. “Oh, you must be the Ponds. He’s told me about you. Amelia, right? And Rory?”

“We’re actually the Williams family,” Rory said, shaking his head as Amy nodded emphatically. “Oh, I give up.”

Amy walked over to her husband and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Ponds, Williams, Song…doesn’t matter what last name we use, we’re still one kick-ass family.”

“True,” he replied, giving his wife a smile. She smiled back, and then he turned to Prentiss. “Is she going to be okay?”

“Oh, sure, she’ll be fine,” Garcia said, guiding Prentiss over to Morgan. “Got anything alcoholic on board? Normally I don’t think drinking in the middle of the day is a good thing but a shot of something strong might help.”

“There’s a bottle of whiskey in the kitchen,” the Doctor said. “Jack left it last time he was here.”

“And just when was the last time you saw the elusive Captain Jack Harkness?” Penelope asked, narrowing her eyes.

“When we brought the Earth back,” he said a tinge of sadness in his voice. “I think he’s disgusted with the human race at the moment. I’ve looked, but he’s well hidden.”

“Ah, well, I’m taken now anyway,” Garcia said with a sigh.

“There are suits in the changing rooms,” the Doctor said. “Might as well get ready for a sunny vacation in Space Florida.”

“Come on, guys!” Amy said, leading the way back up to the console and down the hallway, with everyone following her. “First we’ll go get your friend a shot of whiskey, though.”

The Doctor watched them all leave, then looked at the screen above his console. Maybe, interspersed with this vacation of sorts, he could help them solve the case. But he needed to be quick about it, because after all, a promise is a promise, and a promise to family should be upheld, and it _was_ Amy’s birthday. But for now, he doubted she’s mind the trip, so long as she got to see her daughter soon. He set the controls to take them to their destination, then followed suit down to the changing rooms, whistling a jolly tune; after all, what fun was it to go to Space Florida and not actually enjoy the beach?


	3. Chapter 3

“You didn’t come up on his scan of companions,” Amy asked Garcia, who was lounging on a beach blanket next to her. Amy had on a black and lilac polka dot bikini and Garcia had on a dark pink 1920s style swimsuit.

“Yeah, I wondered that myself,” Prentiss said from the other side. She was in a teal green one piece halter with a low cut back, but most of it was pressed into the blanket since she was on her stomach. She rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows. “You seem to be completely unfazed by this.”

“I almost traveled with him once, one regeneration before this,” Garcia said, adjusting her pink sunglasses. “His last companion had left. Her name was Rose. And Jack had come aboard for a quickie visit.” She paused, and then giggled. “And if the Doc swang that way, probably an actual quickie. But he doesn’t, so nothing happened. They got into some trouble, though, and materialized in front of me as I was walking home. I was thirteen at the time.”

“Time travel,” Amy said knowingly.

“Exactly. Jack flirted, the Doctor charmed, I helped them out and got to go inside the TARDIS. He wanted to take me somewhere, but I was a kid, you know? I got scared.” She smiled. “He’s the one who suggested I become a hacker. I’ve been his go-to gal for that ever since. Though not so much since he regenerated. I’ve gotten e-mails occasionally, long rambly ones. That’s how I knew who you and your husband were, Amy.”

“So he set you on the path that got you the job at the BAU,” Prentiss said slowly. “Weren’t you mad when you got caught? I mean, he _had_ to have known.” She paused. “Right?”

“He did. I let him have it when I got found out, after they released me. I mean, I would not do well in prison. That’s obvious, so of course I picked the job. But I was angry. And then he told me something I’ve kept close to heart ever since.”

“What was that?” Amy asked.

“He told me that yes, he had known, but he’d looked farther than that and saw that I would help out a really great group of people who would use profiling to save lives and catch bad guys. I’d be a legend. And bad things would happen, and I might change, but I’d still fundamentally be Penelope Garcia, his elite hacker, and if I’d give it a chance he’d take me on another adventure.” She laid back down. “I almost didn’t think he’d keep his promise. Jack came back once, and almost charmed me out of my pants. And he brought Martha, and later her husband Mickey, only they weren’t married then. She’s actually one of my really good friends. But Donna…Donna was my favorite.” She frowned slightly. “I hope he tells me what happened.”

“You’ve certainly led an interesting life, and I never knew,” Prentiss said, shaking her head. “Time travellers and stuff. Does Kevin know?”

She shook her head. “No, he doesn’t. And I kind of don’t want to tell him, even though he’d be pleased as punch. He’s met Martha and Mickey, though. Martha’s having us be the godparents to her twins, when she has them. She even joked if she has a boy she’ll name him after Kevin, but I think if she has a son he’ll be named Mickey Jr.”

“How did you meet him?” Prentiss asked Amy.

“I was very young. Seven, actually. His TARDIS was broken and it crashed into my shed. He’d just changed, and he was hungry.” She chuckled. “He hated everything I made until he had fish fingers and custard. And then he said he’d be back. I waited twelve years, he popped back in to save the world, then disappeared for two more years.”

“He told me about that,” Garcia said. “I remember he was telling me about stuff I didn’t remember but he thought I did, stuff that he swore he had told me about.”

“He had to reboot time by flying this box of a prison into the exploding TARDIS. There’s only a few who remember the old universe,” Amy replied.

“Yeah. I showed one e-mail to Martha and she knew almost everything he was talking about, and it was stuff that should have been front page news, even here in the US. I tried to hack into some records to check but everything backed up what I remembered.” Garcia paused. “Do you remember everything?”

“I remember three different realities,” Amy said. “The original one, where the cracks in time ate my parents, and the Doctor was put in the Pandorica and then _I_ was in the bloody thing and Rory waited almost two thousand years for me. And then there’s the rebooted one, this one, the one that both of you remember. And then there’s a third,” she said quietly. “Where all of time was happening at once, and I did something I regret.”

“What, if you don’t mind me asking?” Prentiss asked gently.

Amy was quiet for a moment. “I killed the woman who kidnapped my daughter and turned her into a weapon,” she said softly. “Let her electrocute to death. Actually put the eye drive back on her to make sure it happened.” She shook her head. “River tries to tell me it doesn’t really count, but it _does_.”

“And River’s your daughter, the one who supposedly killed the Doctor?” Prentiss asked.

Amy nodded, and a smile returned. “She’s older than me, now, or at least looks that way. She meets the Doctor in the wrong order. It’s kind of fun to watch them compare notes.” Then her eyes widened, as did her smile. “You should meet her!”

“Meet a murderer and not try to put them away? That would be a first,” Prentiss said with a chuckle.

“Oh, I think you’d like her,” Amy said, getting up. “Oy, Doctor! I want them to meet River!” she called over to him.

“Are you sure about that?” he replied from a few feet away, where he’d been deep in discussion with Reid. Both of them wore board shorts and shirts, though the Doctor was in a tank top and Reid was in a short sleeved shirt. Neither had gone out into the water with Morgan or Rory.

“Yes,” Amy said with a matter-of-fact nod. “And besides, my birthday’s going to be over soon, and I heard you tell Derek we’d go to Woodstock so he could see Jimmy Hendrix live. I want to see her today, even if we don’t do what we had planned.”

“I suppose we could do that,” he said thoughtfully. “You’ll have to go collect your husband and Derek, though. We’re discussing particle physics right now.”

Amy rolled her eyes, then shook her head. “Fine, fine.” She stalked off to the water and went into it, and then her husband picked her up to use as a human shield and she was laughing as Morgan started splashing them.

“It’s nice to see her laugh,” the Doctor said, more to himself than the others, but loud enough to be heard. Then he stood up and dusted himself off. “I suppose we should get ready. I think River might be a tad upset if she found out we came here without her.”

“Can I keep the bathing suit?” Prentiss asked. “It’ll save me having to buy one in the summer.”

“Of course,” he said with a nod. “You look smashing in it anyway. Very much like an old-fashioned pin-up girl.”

Prentiss blushed slightly. “Thank you.”

“Like I said, he’s a charmer,” Garcia said with a laugh. “And I will find a way for you to wear that suit and get some notice.”

“I have more than enough male notice,” she said, her blush deepening.

“Oooh, who? Spill it, sweetheart.” Garcia said.

“Mick,” she mumbled.

“Sexy British guy on Cooper’s team? You go, girl,” Garcia said with a smile. “I thought he went back to London to join U.N.I.T.”

“He did,” she replied. “We use Skype a lot. He’s coming back, I think with your friend. He said something about how they wanted someone with FBI connections along.”

“But it’s still going to be cold when he gets here. He won’t get to see you in it,” Garcia said with a pout.

“That’s why there’s these things called pictures, Garcia,” Prentiss said with a laugh. “I have a friend who does pin-up shots. I pose for him sometimes. I can have him do a picture in this.”

“And I thought I knew you so well,” Garcia said, shaking her head.

“You showed me today we all have secrets,” she replied, standing up. “Come on, let’s go get out of these before we do something to them.”

“Okay,” Garcia said, getting up as well. She gave a look towards the Doctor, and smiled. “I think he’s having a good time.”

“Yeah, I think so too,” Prentiss said with a smile of her own. “And I am, too. You have good friends, Garcia.”

“Of course I do!” she said, putting an arm around Prentiss’ waist and resting her head on her shoulder. “You’re one of them.”

“Thanks,” she said. “For everything.”

“Oh, you’re totally welcome.” Then she linked her arm in Prentiss’. “Next stop? Prison!”


	4. Chapter 4

“And you went to Space Florida without me? That’s unfair, love.” All heads turned to the open TARDIS door, where the Doctor and River were entering. “Ooh, you didn’t tell me we had so much company. How delightful!”

“River!” Amy said happily, going up to the grown woman who had once been her infant child, not that long before.

“Happy birthday, mother,” River said, giving Amy a long hug. When she pulled away River chuckled slightly. “I don’t have a gift for you. It was on the list of contraband, so the guards took it.”

“It’s okay,” Amy said, giving her another hug.

“They don’t look anything alike,” Prentiss said quietly to Garcia.

“Regenerations, baby-napping, wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff, remember?” Garcia said back. “But I recognize her. She came with the Doctor once. I wonder if she remembers me.”

“Penelope!” River said, going over to her. “When the Doctor told me what point in our timelines we were meeting at and he mentioned there were FBI agents aboard I had hoped you’d be one of them.”

“How long ago did we meet?” she asked.

“Last month for me. You?”

“Three years ago for me,” Garcia said with a chuckle. “Amy had only called you River. I didn’t realize her River was Professor River Song. You’ve met Reid before, remember?”

Reid waved, and River smiled. “Of course I remember! He asked the most intelligent questions at the lecture. I was stumped for a few of them. It’s good to see you again, Dr. Reid.”

“Likewise,” he replied. Then he looked at Morgan with a look of glee that had the other man chuckling. “I met a time traveler before today,” he said, his voice nearly giddy.

“So, who’s everyone else?” she asked, turning first to her mother, and then to Garcia.

“The tall drink of water next to Reid is Derek Morgan, and this luscious lady is Emily Prentiss.”

Prentiss extended her hand and River shook it before eyeing Morgan. “I meet so many devastatingly attractive men now that I’m taken,” she said with a sigh and a smile on her face.

“And you see what I have to put up with?” the Doctor said, though he also wore a smile.

“Oh, hush. All you have to worry about are guards. _I_ have to worry that the _real_ Cleopatra will get her hooks into you.” She gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek and a warm smile before turning back to her mother. “What are your birthday plans?”

“I still want to go to Kalophan III,” she said. “I want to see rainbows today.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely,” River said. “And what about the temporary companions?”

“Jimi Hendrix at Woodstock and a close encounter with a black hole,” the Doctor said. Then he turned to Prentiss. “You haven’t made a request yet, Emily.”

“Oh, I don’t know where I want to go,” she said, putting her hands up. “I don’t have the slightest clue.”

“Is there a when you would like to visit?” he asked.

“Let me think about it for a bit,” she said with a thoughtful smile.

He nodded. “But don’t wait too long. So!” he said, clapping his hands. “Kalophan III first, with picnic lunches. Then Woodstock, then the black hole, then whatever Emily wants. Does that sound fair to all of you?” He got a chorus of agreements and nods. “River, Dr. Reid, perhaps you would like to help set the course?”

“He’s letting the other doctor in the room help drive?” River asked in feigned shock as she made her way to the console. “The wonders never cease.”

“River,” he replied, in a tone of voice that told everyone her teasing was annoying him. She chuckled, patted his cheek, and began to set the course. He instructed Reid on what to do, and within moments the TARDIS shuddered and then stopped. “I believe we’re here.”

Amy went to the doors and opened them, an absolutely giddy smile on her face as her husband joined her. “Just look at all of them, Rory.”

“It’s a sight,” he said with a smile, putting an arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment before turning to the Doctor. “Any particular place you want us to go?”

“Stay within about a kilometer of the TARDIS. This planet doesn’t have breathable oxygen,” he said. Then he turned to the others. “You can go approximately a mile.”

“So we get to do some exploring,” Morgan said with a nod.

“Within the two kilometer radius of the center there’s oxygen, so you don’t need to stay directly in front of the doors. Just remember it’s only a kilometer.”

“We won’t stray far,” Prentiss said.

“I’ll bring out food and blankets,” he said, shooing Reid off the console platform. River went to follow, but he grabbed her arm. “Not you. You get to help.”

“You just want some alone time with your wife,” she said with a bright smile.

“Well yes, but I didn’t want to put it so…bluntly,” he said, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. “Run along, agents. We’ll be behind later.”

The four agents took the hint and left, shutting the door behind them. The entire sky was filled with rainbows, and the area surrounding the TARDIS was forest with various prismatic objects dotted here and there, creating more rainbows. “Oh, this is absolutely stunning,” Prentiss breathed.

“It’s beautiful,” Garcia said in wonder.

“It’s giving me a headache,” Reid said, the expression on his face pained. “It’s too bright.”

“Don’t worry, I can fix that!” Garcia said. She went back to the door and knocked, then cautiously opened it and went inside. A few minutes later she came out with a pair of black sunglasses. “Thought they might come in handy when I got back home. These are awesome shades.”

“Thanks,” Reid said, taking them from her and slipping them on. “Much better.”

“Hey, where’d Morgan go?” Prentiss asked, looking around.

“Over here,” he called from about eight feet away. “Just looking around. Found a nice place for us to sit and eat when we get the food.”

“Cool,” Garcia said.

“Did you ever imagine you’d be on two different planets in the span of four hours?” Prentiss asked.

“I never imagined I’d be off the planet Earth at all,” Reid said, wandering towards Morgan.

Garcia chuckled. “Mr. Literal, Reid is.” She looked at Prentiss and nodded towards them, but the other woman didn’t move. “Sweetie? What is it?”

“I think I know where I want to go, but I don’t think it’ll be fun for any of you,” she said quietly.

“Where do you want to go?”

“I want to go to the hospital where I was born and see my mother’s reaction to having me,” she said. “I mean, you guys told me she didn’t even come to my funeral. I want to know if she ever showed or felt any joy at having me.”

Garcia went over and gave her a hug. “Are you really sure?”

“Yeah, I think I am,” she said with a nod, hugging her friend back.

“Maybe he’ll let you pick someplace else if it doesn’t go well,” she said thoughtfully.

“Whether it goes well or not, it’s not fair to ask for two places.”

“But it’s the right thing to do,” he said from behind them. They both jumped and flew apart. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. But if it doesn’t go well, I’ll take you somewhere else, I promise. In fact, if you’d like some privacy I’ll take you there first while we take Dr. Reid to his black hole.”

“Thank you,” Prentiss said with a grateful smile.

“Well, River will have your basket ready soon. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t wander off too far.” He gave them both a wide smile. “Enjoy yourselves.”

“We will,” Garcia said. “You have fun with the family.”

“I plan on it,” he said before going back into the TARDIS.

“Come on. We can’t let the boys have _all_ the fun of deciding where we sit,” Garcia said, offering Prentiss her arm. Prentiss linked her arm in it, and off they wandered towards the boys, taking in the sights, with Garcia hoping Prentiss’s trip did not end badly.


	5. Chapter 5

“Well? How was it?” Garcia asked as Prentiss came back in two hours later. She looked tense, but Reid and Morgan were oblivious, talking to Amy, Rory and River about the black hole.

“She was more upset about the delivery process than I imagined, but I did detect a small smile on her face when I was placed in her arms,” she said. “My father looked happier, though. She really just looked…relieved. Whether it was relief that I was okay or relief it was over, I couldn’t tell. I wasn’t able to get that close.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Garcia said, giving her a hug. Prentiss hugged her back. “At least you know now.”

“Yeah. That’s good for something.”

“Well, Emily, do you have someplace else you would like to go?”

She paused. “Garcia said when she was a teenager you wanted to take her to a Shakespearean play in Shakespeare’s time. Is that still an option?”

“Of course! I just have to time it differently from when I took Martha.”

“Is it true Martha is his Dark Lady?” Garcia asked with a grin.

The Doctor nodded. “Yes. Yes, it is. He was composing one of his more famous sonnets directly to her after we saved his life. I think we may forgo the personal visit with good old William when we go. It would be pushing my luck to run into him twice.”

“As long as we do Woodstock first,” Derek piped up from his conversation, showing that maybe they weren’t as oblivious as they thought.

“Personally, neither of those trips sound appealing to me,’ Reid said. “I don’t appreciate music from that era and I find Shakespeare to be rather…boring.”

“Well, genius, you already got your black hole,” Morgan said. “You could always stay aboard the TARDIS and explore.”

“He could,” the Doctor said. “Or he and I could work the case you two have.”

“I’m sure you’ll have brilliant insights to share,” Reid said with a smile.

“Why don’t I drop Morgan off at Woodstock, along with whoever wants to go with him, and then the rest of you can see the play while Dr. Reid and I work?” the Doctor suggested.

“Works for me,” Morgan said, and the others nodded.

“I’d like to go to Woodstock,” Rory said.

“Shakespeare,” Amy replied, and Garcia nodded. “So I guess it’s the girls going to the play and the boys going to the concert.”

“Guess so,” Garcia said.

“Woodstock first,” the Doctor said, flipping levers and pressing buttons on the console. “Be back here in, oh, six hours, all right?” he told the two men. Rory gave Amy a quick kiss and then they headed out the door.

“And no hallucinatory drugs!” Amy called after them. She dimly heard Rory say something back before the doors shut. “Any particular play you want to see?” she asked Prentiss.

“Much Ado About Nothing,” Prentiss replied. “That’s always been my favorite. I love Beatrice. She may be one of my favorite fictional characters ever.”

“I’ll take you to opening night,” the Doctor said with a grin. He did some more at the control panel and then there was a lurch. “We’ll be back to pick up you ladies in a few hours.” He watched as Prentiss, Garcia and Amy excitedly filed off the TARDIS before looking at River. “Aren’t you going to join them?”

“Actually, the chance to work with Dr. Reid has been on my wish list for quite some time,” she said with a smile. “If it’s all right with the two of you, I’d like to help with the case.”

“There isn’t much need for an archaeologist,” Reid said with a slight frown.

“And there isn’t much need for a time traveling alien, but I don’t see you turning down his help,” River said, patting Reid’s cheek. “Trust me, I’m smarter than I look. Come on, gentlemen. Let’s get to the library and get cracking.” And with that she headed down the hallway to the rest of the TARDIS, Reid and a grinning Doctor in her wake.

\--

They had a breakthrough four hours later, and at that point it was time to collect the women. The Doctor landed and Amy, Prentiss and Garcia came back on board, their faces ecstatic and their commentary fast paced and excited. Reid pulled Prentiss aside and went over the hypothesis that he and the Doctor and River had come up with, and Prentiss added her two cents and soon they were consumed with work again. Garcia kept Amy company until it was time to pick up the men, and then Morgan and Rory rejoined them, huge smiles on their faces.

“I suppose it’s time to take all of you back now,” the Doctor said, looking at his temporary companions. “I take it you all enjoyed yourselves?”

“Very much,” Reid said, a wide grin on his face. “I honestly think this will go down as the best day of my life.”

“Don’t be too sure about that, Dr. Reid,” the Doctor said with a smile.

“I’ll admit, you’ve thoroughly convinced me,” Morgan said with a smaller grin on his face. “Thank you for taking me along.”

“Me too,” Prentiss said. “I had a blast, plus I got a new bathing suit to boot.”

Garcia went up and hugged the Doctor. “You don’t owe me an adventure anymore. We’re even now.”

He hugged her back. “Am I still allowed to pop in unexpectedly?” he asked her quietly.

“Of course!” she said as she pulled away.

“That goes for me too,” Prentiss said.

“And me,” Morgan replied.

“Me too,” Reid said. 

“Very well. Penelope, Emily, let me take you back first.” Garcia and Prentiss hugged the Pond family, and then Emily went up and hugged the Doctor right before he landed them. The door opened and they walked out, back into the parking lot. When the door was shut he began piloting them again, and after another lurch he moved away from the console. “It was very nice to meet both of you,” he said to Reid and Morgan, offering each of them his hand, which they both shook eagerly.

“Well, see you later, Doctor,” Morgan said as he headed out. 

Reid followed, but hung out by the door for a moment. “Doctor?” he asked.

“Yes, Dr. Reid?”

Reid gave him a wide grin. “I hope next time we can take the rest of the team.”

The Doctor chuckled. “We’ll see, Spencer.”

“Well, bye for now,” Reid said, giving a wave before he left.

The door shut behind him, and the Doctor turned to his family. “Well, now. Amy, what do you want to do next before we send River back to Stormcage?”

“I think I just want to enjoy a relaxing dinner with my family,” she said with a smile. “It’s been a pretty eventful day.”

“Yes. Yes, it has,” he said, going back to the controls. “Next stop, Paris, for real French cuisine!” And then he was messing with the controls and they were off to yet another adventure, glad for the new friends they had made that day.


End file.
